La senda del ninja
by pieldehuracan
Summary: No podía decir nada, no podía oír nada, ni siquiera había escuchado la felicitación de Iruka. Sólo podía mirar a la bandana, aquella bandana que tanto le había costado conseguir. La cogió entre sus manos y sintió la fuerza de su villa recorrer sus venas, la agarró firmemente y se la colocó en la frente como todo ninja. Por fin era un ninja./One-shot.


El sol hacía maravillas con sus rayos, iluminando cada rincón de la villa oculta de la hoja. Podía ser un día normal como cualquier otro. Un día en el que el Ichiraku abra y su clientela se desborde como habitualmente, un día en el que la academia ninja imparta las clases más duras en muchísimo tiempo o simplemente un día en el que no se vea a ningún alma por la calle, como era el caso. ¿Cuál podía ser la razón de la falta de ajetreo en la villa? Bueno, la primera es que la hora no superaba aun las siete de la mañana y la segunda y la más probable es que Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba en la calle.

El joven corría a través de las calles de la villa riendo a carcajadas sonoras que hacían eco en cada esquina de la aldea. Su pelo rubio y puntiagudo ondeaba al viento y sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción y la adrenalina soltada, su gran sonrisa aún no se borraba de la cara. Era un día feliz para él. Pronto se graduaría en la academia ninja y podría comenzar su sueño. Convertirse en el mayor maestro Hokage que la gente de Konoha haya visto jamás. Para Naruto convertirse en Hokage lo era todo. Siempre en la escuela le habían hablado de la importancia del Hokage para la villa y es que este era el ninja más poderoso de todos y su poder el tal que gobernaba la villa con honor y acierto. Mantenía la villa en equilibrio y gracias a él reinaba la paz. Naruto soñaba con ser algún día el Hokage, el mejor de todos los tiempos, pero para ello debía graduarse en la escuela para poder empezar su carrera como ninja. Su felicidad era tal que había decidido salir a la calle a manifestarlo y como no a hacer un rato de las suyas. Esta vez había decidido subir a las montañas de al lado de la villa y pintarlas de colores brillantes y chillones. Esto no hubiera sido un problema de no ser que la forma de las montañas fueran los rostros de los anteriores y venerados maestros Hokage. Y como no, ahora a Naruto le tocaba huir.

-¡Naruto vuelve aquí!- gritaba uno de los ninjas que lo perseguían.

-¡Esta vez te has pasado de la raya!- le acompañaba otro.

-¡Cuando te coja te vas a enterar!

El joven rubio solo reía, reía a la vez que corría apresuradamente por toda Konoha buscando algún lugar donde esconderse.

-¡Dejadlo ya!- chilló - ¡Estáis enfadados porque no podéis hacer lo mismo que yo hago! ¡Aficionados! ¡Nunca me alcanzareis!

Mientras en el palacio de la villa el maestro Hokage se encontraba entretenido pintando sobre lienzo diversos cuadros para adornar su agradable estancia. Era el tercer maestro Hokage, un hombre viejo y maduro pero aun con la suficiente fuerza y vitalidad para mandar en la villa y con la suficiente cabeza para saber qué hacer en cada caso. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a numerosos ninjas con la cara cansada y resoplando por doquier.

-¡Maestro Hokage! ¡Es una emergencia!- gritó uno de los ninjas abriéndose paso entre el resto.

-Espero que no me molestéis por una tontería y no me digáis que es Naruto otra vez...

-Es Naruto otra vez- se sinceró.- Se ha subido a los grandes rostros de piedra y ha pintado grafitis en todos los maestros Hokage.

El Hokage dejo a un lado el pincel y agarró su pipa dándole una calada y maldiciendo en su interior al joven. _Otra vez no... _pensó.

Naruto seguía corriendo y riendo esquivando diversas veces a distintos ninjas y a sus distintas técnicas de localización. Después de dar numerosas vueltas por toda la villa se dio cuenta de que ya los había despistado así que decidió pararse a descansar.

-Esto ha sido demasiado fácil...

-¿Ah si Naruto?- una voz tronó justo detrás de su cuello provocando que el joven rubio diera un pequeño bote y se girara sobresaltado.

Un hombre de tez morena y pelo negro recogido en una coleta le miraba fijamente y con los brazos en jarra. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos pequeños y castaños le escrutaban cada centímetro de la piel. El hombre arrugo la nariz en la cual portaba una extraña cicatriz en horizontal que tocaba a ambas mejillas. Naruto pudo ver que estaba muy enfadado.

-¿De dónde sales Iruka-sensei? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto el rubio a la vez que tragaba saliva.

-La pregunta es ¿Que estás haciendo tú aquí? Se suponía que estabas en clase...- le atacó el sensei. - Esto no puede seguir así... ya suspendiste el último examen de graduación y el anterior. Mañana tienes otra oportunidad y sigues metiéndote en líos. Tendrás un castigo por esto.

La vista desde allí arriba era alucinante. Nunca se había fijado en cómo se veía Konoha desde allí arriba, tal vez porque había estado muy ocupado pintando las caras Hokage en lugar de admirar el paisaje. La villa era bellísima, podía observar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cada casa, la escuela, el palacio Hokage y lo más alucinante era poder observar el bosque que rodeaba la villa. Era increíble ¿Qué habría más allá del bosque? ¿Qué aventuras le esperarían en él al convertirse en ninja? Todo su sueño, todo por lo que él quería luchar se veía desde aquella montaña y él como un idiota solo las había pintado y como castigo ahora le tocaba limpiarlas, por eso estaba allí junto a Iruka-sensei restregando sobre la roca y lo peor de todo es que sabía que se había equivocado pero su terquedad no le dejaba asumirlo.

-Esto es un rollo...- se quejó.-Pringaos...

-No volverás a casa hasta que hallas quitado la última gota de pintura.- le anunció Iruka.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos a la vez que restregaba aquella piedra, asimilando la frase que le había dicho su sensei. _Mi casa..._

-¿Y qué?- gritó Naruto mirando hacia la roca en la que se encontraba sentado Iruka. - ¡Ni que me estuviera alguien esperando en casa!

El joven rubio resopló y siguió en su trabajo. ¿Por qué su sensei había tocado aquel punto débil? Sabía que era lo que más le dolía. A sus diecisiete años Naruto aún no sabía con seguridad como habían muerto sus padres. Solo sabía eso, que no los tenía. Apenas guardaba un recuerdo de ellos, una nítida imagen que le confirmara su existencia, era como si el hubiera nacido de la nada porque él no los recordaba, en el su primer recuerdo él ya no tenía padres ni familia, solo vivía de las palabras del Hokage, él único que le había contado como murieron.

Iruka callo en la cuenta de su grave error. Se sentía mal, porque él ya sabía lo que significaba perder a alguien.

-Naruto...

El rubio alzó el rostro y le miró ceñudo, pudo ver su cara de arrepentimiento, pudo ver su boca torcida y dubitativa ante las palabras que pensaba soltar por sus labios. Entendió a Iruka, en el fondo era su sensei, su primer maestro. Iruka le había enseñado todo lo que sabía hasta entonces de la vida de un ninja. Era su único amigo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora sensei?

-Estaba pensando... quizá después de limpiar todo esto, podría invitarte a tomar unos fideos, de los buenos.

Iruka bajó su vista hacia su aprendiz y como si de una estrella se tratase, los ojos de Naruto emanaban una brillante luz cegadora, su boca estaba abierta y la mano en la que sostenía el paño estaba fuertemente cerrada.

-¡Eso sí que es motivar a la gente!- exclamó.- ¡Tendré esto limpio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

La noche cayó rápido en Konoha y ahora sus calles se encontraban llenas de gente. Era la hora punta en la villa, en la que los comercios se llenaban y la gente visitaba el parque y las zonas comunes. Esto no iba a ser menos para el Ichiraku.

Era el restaurante más visitado de la zona y en que preparaban los mejores fideos que Naruto haya probado jamás. El joven frecuentaba este sitio todos los días, desayunaba, comía y cenaba en él, por lo que ya se había convertido en un cliente bip. No dejaban de lloverle ofertas cada vez que visitaba el Ichiraku y esta noche en la que cenaba con Iruka menos.

Se había pedido el plato de fideos XXL con ración doble y un triple descuento por vales acumulados, total que la comida a Iruka prácticamente le había salido gratis.

-Naruto ¿Por qué les haces eso a las caras Hokage?- pregunto el sensei que estaba ya cansado del silencio mientras comían.- Tu sabes quienes son los maestros Hokage ¿No?

-Pues claro que sí.- dijo con la boca llena. -Todo el mundo lo sabe, fueron los shinobis más grandes de su tiempo, los mejores de todos, campeones ninja invictos.- trago los fideos.- Y el cuarto maestro Hokage salvó a la villa del zorro de nueve colas. Es el más extraordinario.

Iruka miró sorprendido a Naruto. No podía creer que de aquel chico gamberro e infantil hubieran salido aquellas palabras tan maduras y típicas de una persona de cuarenta años.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo voy a ser mejor que todos ellos, yo, Naruto, el siguiente maestro Hokage ¡Una leyenda!- le advirtió señalándole con el dedo índice. - ¡Entonces toda la villa me respetará y admirará! Por cierto...- dijo sacando al sensei de su asombro.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Quieres otro cuenco?

El joven negó con la cabeza y señalo a la frente de Iruka. En ella se encontraba una bandana azul con una placa de metal en el medio en la que estaba dibujada el símbolo de la villa.

-¿Podría probarme tu cinta?

-¿Esta?- Iruka se tocó con una mano la cinta.- Ni hablar. Solo puedes llevar la cinta de la hoja cuando te gradúas en la academia y te conviertes en un ninja. Tendrás que aprobar el examen mañana.

Naruto no respondió. Solo miró. Miró aquella cinta que tanto ansiaba tener, ese pequeño presente que le llevaría a lo más alto y que al día siguiente estaría en la palma de su mano.

_Iruka... te lo prometo, mañana seré un ninja. _

A la mañana siguiente Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiro profundo. A su alrededor, la clase se le presentaba suntuosa, con candelabros de plata y mesas amplias, con sillas de asientos aterciopelados. Caminó hacia la ventana y a través de ella vio el bosque. No encontraba forma de relajarse, estaba demasiado nervioso. Se había tirado toda la noche repasando técnicas y jutsus básicos para pasar el examen. Giró su cabeza y observó al resto de sus compañeros, practicando juntos y hablando. Se mordió el labio. En cierto modo sentía envidia. ¿Por qué él siempre estaba solo? ¿Por qué nunca había sido aceptado? Este era su momento, el momento de demostrarles a todos que el también merecía la pena.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y apareció Iruka-sensei. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de él, y el sensei le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. En pocos pasos Iruka llegó a su mesa como maestro y se sentó firmemente. Carraspeó varías veces antes de pronunciar el discurso del examen.

-Vamos a empezar el examen final. Cuando diga vuestro nombre pasareis a la sala de examen. El examen final será sobre la duplicación de cuerpos.

Naruto tembló y se echó las manos a la cara _¡La duplicación de cuerpos!¡Mierda! _pensó _Esa es mi peor técnica... Maldita sea. _

-Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Acaso Iruka lo había hecho aposta? Además de escoger la peor de sus técnicas le tocaba examinarse el primero.

Trago saliva y se levantó. Con paso decidido y firme se dirigió a la sala del examen. Iruka lo siguió.

La sala era pequeña y su decoración era escasa y pobre. Dos sillas y una pequeña mesa sobre la que se encontraban todas las bandanas de la villa de la hoja.

Naruto fijo su vista en ellas. Una debía ser suya. Había estado trabajando duro durante muchísimo tiempo y ya había perdido diversas oportunidades, si suspendía no tenía muy claro que le fueran a dar otra.

Juntó el dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha junto al otro par de la mano izquierda y se agachó unos centímetros poniéndose en postura de ataque. Cerró sus ojos para acumular su concentración. Era la hora. Era su hora.

-¡Duplicación de cuerpos!

Abrió los ojos ¿Lo había logrado? Estaba seguro de haberlo hecho perfectamente, pero su sorpresa fue otra. A su lado un clon rancio y débil se encontraba tirado en el suelo, apenas se le podría llamar clon, no tenía masa o carne, parecía pellejo, como si él hubiera mudado de piel.

Rápidamente miró a Iruka quien se encontraba con un semblante serio.

_Mierda _pensó el joven.

-Suspendido.-

-Iruka-sensei, no es tan malo.- dijo el ninja que ocupaba la silla de al lado de Iruka.- Se mueve con bastante soltura, ha aguantado y se a reproducido. Este es su tercer intento y sabes que desea mucho convertirse en ninja. Quizá deberíamos darle una oportunidad y aprobarle.

-Mizuki-sensei, los demás crearon al menos tres reproducciones efectivas, pero Naruto solo ha podido hacer una y mírala, da pena.- dijo fijando la vista en aquel cuerpo inerte.- No puedo aprobarle...

Mucha gente y grandes voces de alegría festejaban a los aprobados a la salida de la escuela ninja. Miles de voces contentas y felices. Naruto los miraba desde la distancia, sentado en aquel columpio el cual oía sus confesiones desde niño hasta sus diecisiete años. Diecisiete años en una dura soledad corrompida por su máscara de felicidad y energía excesivamente positiva, que en momentos como este se desvanecían lentamente. Miraba a aquellos jóvenes, como él, que en su diferencia habían aprobado. Todos habían aprobado. Todos menos él. Agarró la cuerda que sujetaba el columpio a aquel gran árbol y la apretó con fuerza. Sentía rabia e impotencia. Otra oportunidad perdida, el sueño de su vida tirado por los suelos... Todo echado a perder.

Un crujido. Naruto se dio la vuelta asustado y entonces le vio. Mizuki-sensei.

Era él. El pelo gris y largo, piel olivácea y traje de ninja.

-Iruka...- la voz del Hokage hablaba entre medias de todo el festejo de aprobados. -Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

El susodicho se encontraba justo al lado de él y ambos miraban en la dirección en la que se encontraba Naruto. Lo veían allí, en el columpio, solo.

Iruka torció el rostro y miró a su superior, este también le miró.

-Es de suma importancia...

Cuando el sensei quiso volver a mirar donde se encontraba su alumno, le fue imposible. El columpio estaba solo. Naruto ya se había ido.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, la noche había llegado demasiado rápido ese día. ¿O es que se lo había parecido a él? No podía dejar de pensar en su suspenso y no podía dejar de pensar en Iruka-sensei. ¿Acaso este le odiaba? ¿Había sido todo por eso? Naruto respiró fuertemente y soltó el aire. Las vistas desde la terraza de su casa también eran buenas, sobre todo si estas vistas eran en compañía.

-Iruka-sensei es duro, pero no está contra tí.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo a mí?- insistió Naruto a Mizuki-sensei.

-Él quiere que seas fuerte con todo su corazón, pero eso no será posible si es blando contigo. Él es como tu ¿Sabes? No tiene ni padre, ni familia.

El rubio suspiró.

-Pero, esta vez de verdad quería graduarme...

Una risita salio de los finos labios de Misuki-sensei. Naruto le miró y Misuki se encontraba con una sonrisa en la boca.

El joven alzó la ceja dubitativo.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que decírtelo.

La confusión inundó en rostro del rubio, que estaba escrutando el rostro de su acompañante al milímetro. ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿De qué hablaba?

-Es un secreto pero voy a compartirlo contigo...

Eran las dos de la mañana y aun no podía dormir. El día se le había hecho demasiado largo y todos los acontecimientos ocurridos ocupaban su mente, denegando cualquier intento de descanso. Iruka agarró la sabana con ambas manos y se cubrió el rostro con ella. Giró sobre sí mismo intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda, pero le era imposible. Las palabras del Hokage aun retumbaban en su cabeza.

_-Iruka..._

_-¿Qué es maestro Hokage?_

_-Se cómo te sientes con todo esto, tú te criaste igual que Naruto, sin conocer el amor de una madre y un padre y el calor de una familia. _

_Imágenes por doquier atravesaron su mente como flechas envenenadas, cargadas de recuerdos, recuerdos horribles..._

_Era un rugido, el rugido de un animal enorme, despiadado como pocos, malvado como muchos otros, pero muy poderoso y prácticamente invencible._

_Una criatura apareció en su mente, gigante y con forma de zorro, un zorro gigante y con nueve colas._

_Podía ver perfectamente como una aldea entera se movilizó para matar a la bestia. Podía ver como sus padres morían en el intento de salvarle. Podía verse a si mismo, siendo arrastrado por un ninja para alejarle del combate._

_-¡Soltadme! ¡Mi madre y mi padre están luchando todavía allí!_

_Y por último vio el ojo. El ojo de la bestia que lo miraba amenazador._

-¡Iruka-sensei!- una voz familiar lo llamó sacándole de sus malditos recuerdos.

La voz gritaba detrás de la puerta que estaba siendo aporreada con fiereza, sonaba desesperada. - ¡Despierta!

Se levantó rápido y corrió hasta encontrarse con la voz. La voz no era lo único que se le hacía familiar, era la persona en sí. Mizuki-sensei.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Iruka extrañado.

-Tienes que ver al maestro Hokage inmediatamente!- gritó alarmado.-¡Es Naruto! ¡Ha robado el royo sagrado!

El bosque estaba frío, pero a él le importaba poco. No había ido a aquel sitio solo para pasar el rato. Tenía que practicar. Tenía que esforzarse todo lo posible para lograr ser el mejor, para conseguir asimilar las mayores técnicas posibles en el menor tiempo. No tenía toda la noche para mirar aquel royo.

Estaba exhausto, apenas podía seguir practicando pero no podía parar, si era cierto lo que le había dicho Mizuki, con aquel royo sagrado podía asimilar miles de técnicas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero debía ser precavido y no tomárselo a la ligera.

El sudor le caía por ambos lados del rostro y múltiples magulladuras aparecieron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo debido a las constantes caídas.

El sonido de la hierba le aviso de que alguien se acercaba.

Naruto arrugo la nariz ansioso pero todo su miedo se desvaneció cuando la sombra de Iruka-sensei se posó rápidamente enfrente suya.

-Me has pillado.- rió el rubio arrascándose la cabeza.- No está mal eres rápido sensei pero solo he podido aprender una técnica.-

Iruka se sobresaltó. _Ha estado entrenando. Se ve lo mucho que ha estado trabajando _pensó mientras analizaba el desgaste físico de Naruto.

-Escucha Iruka-sensei. Te voy a enseñar una técnica increíble, así me aprobarás. ¿No es así como funciona?

-¿Cómo?-un fuerte palpito balanceó el corazón de Iruka -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Misuki-sensei.- respondió.- Me dijo dónde encontrar el royo sagrado y este lugar.

Una corriente de aire frío traspaso la nuca del sensei poniéndolo nervioso. Un traidor. Mizuki-sensei estaba traicionando a la villa. La corriente de aire avanzó a través de su estómago llegando hasta la punta de sus pies. Algo no cuadraba. El ambiente estaba raro. Lo sentía.

Con fuerza empujó a Naruto lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás y de repente una oleada de kunais comenzaron a clavarse en la espalda de Iruka.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo le había pillado por sorpresa. Solo supo mirar hacía un lugar del bosque de dónde provenía una profunda risita que ya había escuchado antes.

-Debí habérmelo imaginado...- susurró Iruka.

En una de las ramas de un árbol se encontraba Mizuki acuclillado y riendo a son del viento. Naruto apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar?

-Veo que lo encontraste antes que yo, pero eso no fue suficiente...- rió para luego mirar a él joven rubio.- Naruto, ahora dame el royo.

El susodicho frunció el ceño y agarró con fuerza el royo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Naruto...- le llamó la debil voz de Iruka.- No permitas que coja el royo, tiene técnicas prohibidas que pondrían a la aldea en serio peligro. Mizuki solo te ha utilizado para hacerse con él.

Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes enfurecido. Claro que sabía que le habían intentado utilizar, pero no lo habían logrado, aún no había conseguido su propósito y no lo conseguiría. No mientras él estuviese delante. Protegería el royo.

Mizuki rió flojo pero después de varios segundos desató un mar de carcajadas cada vez más grandes y fuertes.

Naruto no comprendió. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia a ese traidor?

-Yo te diré quién ha utilizado a quien...

-¡No Mizuki!- gritó Iruka con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

El rubio se echó una mano a la cabeza ¿Utilizado? No comprendía ninguna palabra de las que Misuki decía ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Te han estado mintiendo durante toda la vida Naruto, desde el decreto de hace diecisiete años...

-¿Qué decreto?- preguntó el joven confundido.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe menos tú. Iruka estaba intentando ocultártelo, haría cualquier cosa por hacerte callar.

-¿De qué decreto estás hablando?- preguntó aún más confundido. -¿Qué es lo que sabe todo el mundo?

-Nadie puede decirte que el zorro de nueve colas está dentro de tí.- finalizó Mizuki.

Fue como si se quedara sin aire, como si nunca hubiese tenido pulmones. Como si toda la vida que había llevado fuera una mentira. Se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse y de guardar la compostura, pero que más le daba ya, si resulta que toda la vida que creyó tener no era cierta. Que importaban los demás y ser como los demás quieran, si resulta que el resto de la gente son los primeros culpables. Sintió de repente como una oleada de calor invadía su estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar. Se sintió dolido, engañado y realmente utilizado, como había dicho Mizuki. ¿Y sus padres? No tenía, no se sentía humano... era un monstruo.

-El espíritu del zorro de nueve colas que acabó con los padres de Iruka-sensei y el que destrozó nuestro poblado está dentro de tí ¡Tú eres el zorro de nueve colas!- le acusó Mizuki.- Todos han estado ocultándote las cosas durante toda tu vida, ¿No te parecía extraño como te trataban? ¡Como a basura! ¡Como si te odiaran solo por estar vivo!

Lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos del rubio y su rabia se desato por completo. No se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr. Miles de ramas iban golpeteándole mientras corría a toda velocidad, gritando y sin voltear. No, no podía defenderse de aquello y lo sabía. Sólo le quedaba intentar huir, aunque eso también fuese inútil. Con el royo en mano iba hiriendo árboles en su intento por abrirse paso. Un relámpago en el cielo le erizó la piel pero no se detuvo. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con furia. Sentía como era perseguido por muchos pies. En cuestión de minutos su velocidad decreció y notó que estaba agitado y sudando. Justo cuando creyó que su cuerpo no le permitiría continuar, llegó a un claro.

El lugar era un terreno vacío en forma circular rodeado de árboles. Aún con la respiración agitada caminó hacia el centro y miró hacia arriba: lo único que divisaba era un casco de ramas que no dejaban ver más que unos retazos de cielo. Sintió un leve dolor en el estómago y se llevó ambas manos a la parte alta de su abdomen. Estaba agotado.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a percibir la presencia de algo a sus espaldas. Tragó saliva e intentó no temblar de forma fallida. Lentamente se volteó.

Mizuki portaba en sus brazos un gran shuriken y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia él.

Naruto vio su muerte más cerca de lo que pensaba. No tenía fuerza para moverse, no sabía qué hacer, era su fin.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Como un lince, Iruka-sensei apareció y se interpuso en la trayectoria del shuriken.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ahogo un grito helado.

El shuriken había impactado en la espalda de su sensei, que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Iruka tosió y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre las mejillas del joven zorro de nueve colas.

Sus grandes ojos azules brillaron con furia, su sensei se había interpuesto y un dolor en su pecho apareció en el instante que vio como aquel enorme shuriken

se clavaba sobre él.

-¿Por... qué?

-Porque somos iguales.- las lágrimas en el rostro de Iruka comenzaron a emanar.- Cuando yo perdí a mis padres, a nadie parecía importarle, no tenían tiempo para mí, se olvidaron de que yo estaba allí. Mis notas empeoraron... me convertí en el payaso de la clase ¡Yo quería que todos se fijaran en mí!- su voz se quebró.- No era buen estudiante como para destacar y por eso hacía tonterías... hasta que tuve que pagar por ello. Era muy duro.

Los ojos de Naruto lo miraron entristecido. No sabía que la vida de Iruka había sido tan trágica, no pudo evitar recordar todos los días en los que era pequeño y todos los niños de la villa lo insultaban y se reían de él. Apretó los puños con rabia. Sabía que era una pregunta injusta pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él y no otro? El maestro Hokage siempre le había dicho que ese comportamiento era típico en los niños de esas edades tan tempranas. Eran crueles. Pero ahora él ya sabía el porqué, sabía porque le habían hecho todos tanto daño a lo largo de su vida. Ya tenía la respuesta.

-Sé que así es como te sientes tú Naruto, te sientes solo y sufres por dentro... podría haber estado mucho más a tu lado y lo siento. Nadie tendría que sufrir tanto, nadie debería sentirse tan solo...

La risa maligna de Mizuki volvió a envolver el bosque en la más cruda oscuridad.

-No me hagas reír.- se mofó.- Él te odia. La bestia que llevas dentro mato a sus padres ¡Tú los mataste!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Naruto agarró con fuerza el royo y salió corriendo. El rubio soltó un pequeño grito, casi inaudible, y se llevó las manos al pecho, aterrado.

Cuando el viento dejó de soplar repentinamente y las nubes cubrieron el cielo negro nocturno, Naruto supo con certeza que estaba en peligro. Empezó a respirar con la boca semiabierta; su aliento salía como humo de entre sus labios y luego se desvanecía en el aire.

Algo estaba detrás de él.

Lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. Era Iruka, estaba corriendo junto a él. Sus heridas estaban prácticamente curadas y traía una amplia sonrisa que en un ámbito normal se contagiaría con facilidad.

-Naruto.- dijo poniéndose en dos amplias zancadas a su lado.- Lo que ha dicho Mizuki es mentira, yo no te odio.

El zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ahora, dame el royo, viene detrás de ti para quitártelo.

El joven no aflojó la zancada, sino que la incrementó a la vez que cogía impulso apoyando bien las plantas de los pies sobre el suelo. Miró de reojo a Iruka-sensei, le fulminó con la mirada a la vez que un gruñido amenazador atravesaba sus dientes.

Con todo lo que le quedaba de vitalidad empujo fuertemente a Iruka lanzándolo prácticamente por los aires.

El sonido de la tierra le anunció su caída y el rubio frenó en su carrera.

Respiraba agitado, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar el royo sagrado y apretarlo fuerte contra sí.

El cuerpo de Iruka tambaleo en el suelo y con suma rapidez fue poniéndose de pie.

-No puede ser...- maldijo Iruka. - ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo y que no era Iruka?

Algo cambio, el cuerpo de Iruka cambió de forma. Ya no era su sensei, ahora era Mizuki.

Naruto no respondió a la pregunta del enemigo, no tenía las suficientes ganas ni fuerzas para hablar con él, se limitó a mirarle.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo creo que eres como yo... quieres usar ese royo en tu propio beneficio, así son las bestias...- inquirió.

-Eso, no es así.-

El rubio giró su rostro con velocidad y ahí estaba él. El auténtico Iruka-sensei. Estaba muy malherido y con muchas magulladuras, pero había conseguido llegar hasta ellos.

-Vaya, vaya Iruka... Había planeado dejarte para después pero he cambiado de idea.- dijo Mizuki comenzando a girar otro enorme shuriken.- ¡Estas acabado!

Entonces, como salido de la nada Naruto dio un grito fuerte para darse valor y volvió a empujar a Mizuki con toda su alma haciendo que este cayera fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Como vuelvas a poner una mano sobre mi sensei, te las verás conmigo!- gritó con ira.

Mizuki se mofó y dio un gran salto para volver a caer de pie en el suelo.

-¡Yo acabaré contigo de un solo movimiento!

-¡Haz todo lo que quieras chiflado y te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil!-bramó.

-¡Quiero ver como lo intentas!- le retó Mizuki.- ¡Enséñame lo que puedes hacer zorro de nueve colas!

Naruto impulsado por una gran fuerza e ira junto sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha con los de la izquierda, exactamente igual como lo había hecho para su examen de graduación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente guardando la concentración y frunció el ceño furioso, luego los abrió de golpe acuchillando con ellos a Mizuki.

-¡Multiplicación oculta de cuerpo!

La tierra tembló y el bosque rugió ante la estampida de millones de clones de una misma persona, de su persona, clones sólidos de Naruto Uzumaki. Los clones se expandían por todo el bosque, por la llanura, por los árboles... todos juntos, riéndose de la única bestia que habitaba en ese bosque. Mizuki.

Los clones estudiaban detenidamente a Mizuki, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aterrado por la visión del zorro y sus copias. Mientras tanto Iruka miraba asombrado como las réplicas de Naruto tenían vida propia y reían junto a él.

Estaba orgulloso, orgulloso de que su alumno hubiera conseguido manejar aquella técnica, que la dominara por completo.

Mizuki no podía más, estaba mareado entre tanto clon. Su vista iba mucho más rápido que su cerebro y no podía almacenar toda la información por lo que este cayó desmayado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las copias de Naruto se desvanecieron quedando solo este junto al inconsciente enemigo. Reía, reía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien sensei?- le preguntó a Iruka.

-Sí, estoy bien...- dijo sorprendido.- Ven un momento, por favor. Tengo una cosa que quiero darte.

El joven se acercó al lado de Iruka, quien sacó algo de sus bolsillos. Cuando abrió las manos la cara del rubio de iluminó completamente.

-¡Enhorabuena, te has graduado!- exclamó el sensei.

No podía decir nada, no podía oír nada, ni siquiera había escuchado la felicitación de Iruka. Solo podía mirar a la bandana, a aquella bandana que tanto le había costado conseguir. La cogió entre sus manos y sintió la fuerza de su villa recorrer sus venas, la agarró firmemente y se la colocó en la frente como todo ninja. Por fin era un ninja.

-Y por el royo sagrado no te preocupes, aun no es de día. Si el royo amanece en su estancia por la mañana no habrá ocurrido nada. Ni el Hokage se enterará.

Naruto solo lo abrazó.

-Gracias.- dijo sinceramente.- por todo.

-Volvamos a casa.


End file.
